


Aura del Alma

by LaddyAcuario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaddyAcuario/pseuds/LaddyAcuario
Summary: Por un error Alan pierde lo que mas anhelaba su corazón, ahora gracias a Arceus regresa al pasado para reencontrarse con su corazón. Con la ayuda de diversos amigos y su futura cuñada, ayudan al elegido en su camino de ser un maestro pokemon y salvar el mundo pokemon.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Epilogo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno mi segunda historia en este ámbito, espero que les agrade, será un poco canon. Ash será mas inteligente, y aprenderá a usar aura. También atrapa mas pokemon que en anime. tratare de continuar la otra historia de pokemon que inicie y espero no quedarme sin ideas para esta nueva historia. Disfruten!!!

**Aura del alma**

**Epilogo**

**AUTOR POV**

El humo sale de los edificios de Lumiose City, en lo alto de la torre Prisma se ve a un joven entrenador siendo torturado por una especie de rayo rojo. Debajo de ellos un joven arrodillado se echa la culpa por lo que está sufriendo el joven.

  * \- Ya basta Lysandre. Ash es inocente de todo – rogaba desesperado el joven oji-azul.
  * \- Pero tú me ayudaste a realizar todo esto, eres tan responsable de lo que le está pasando a este joven como yo – respondió de forma psicópata un hombre de cabellos rojizos.
  * \- Eso… no es cierto… Alan, no le hagas… caso – defendía el joven de ojos castaños débilmente, pues el rayo le estaba afectando mucho.
  * \- Tu no moleste niño – el hombre ataco y ordeno que aumentara el poder del rayo.



En eso solo se puede escuchar los gritos del joven, hasta que no se escucha nada más. Solo silencio sepulcral, aterrador. El joven de ojos azules, ve caer al otro joven y este corre a alcanzarlo tratando de socórrele, pero cuando llega a él se da cuenta de que no respira.

Desesperado abraza al moreno menor, el cual había significado demasiado para el de una manera que no podía explicar, a pesar de que no se habían conocido tan seguidamente.

En eso una luz brillante le rodea, cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de que se encuentre en un lugar completamente blanco y Ash no se encuentra en sus brazos. Empieza a tener un ataque de pánico, cuando una voz poderosa habla…

  * \- Te encuentras en mi mundo joven humano – dice la voz, en eso una figura enorme blanca con un armazón dorado en su lomo, si la imagen de los libros es correcta era Arceus, el Dios Pokemon.



Alan está asustado pues es un legendario, el legendario de todos los legendarios, sin contar que no hace mucho ayudo a un ser malvado a destruir el mundo.

  * \- No temas joven, lo que hiciste fue para ayudar a una amiga, que esa persona te utilizara para fines tan malvados y que después quisiera que tomaras parte de la culpa y que te alegrarás por la angustia de otros es algo que no tuviste que ver – trata de tranquilizar el Dios pokemon.
  * \- No es cierto; Manon perdió su sonrisa por mi culpa; decepcione al Profesor Agustín e… hice que mataran a Ash… o Arceus mate a Ash – esto último parecía perturbar mucho más al joven pues parecía que no podía respirar.



El Dios Pokemon utilizando uno de sus poderes pudo tranquilizar al joven.

  * \- Si es algo muy triste y terrible que el Elegido muriera de esa forma – se lamenta el Pokemon.
  * \- ¿el elegido? – pregunta Alan.
  * \- Así es Ash nació de una poderosa dinastía, que en el pasado, junto con varios legendarios ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio del mundo. Aunque a diferencia de su hermana mayor el nació con una profecía – explico el pokemon.
  * \- ¿Hermana mayor? ¿profecía? – pregunto el moreno algo avergonzado porque a pesar de la sana rivalidad y el pequeño sentimiento que empezó a desarrollar por el joven, se dio cuenta que no sabía mucho de él.
  * \- Su hermana mayor es nuestra mayor ayudante actualmente y nuestra protectora número uno, difícilmente hay alguien que podría vencerle. Y en cuanto a la profecía decía así: **"No perturben la armonía del fuego, hielo o rayo, no sea que los titanes produzcan destrucción sobre el mundo en el que ellos chocan, aunque el gran guardián del agua, surgirá para calmar la lucha, sola su canción fallará, y la tierra se convertirá en ceniza, ¡Oh elegido!, en tus manos reúne a sus tres tesoros combinados doma a la bestia de los mares."**



Alan estaba asombrado por lo que escuchaba y esto lo así sentir aún más asqueado por lo que hizo, por mucho que trataba el Dios Pokemon en convencerlo de que no tenía la culpa.

  * \- Te repito que no es tu culpa, pero si deseas a calmar tu alma y conciencia, me puedes ayudar – ofreció el pokemon.
  * \- ¿ayudar? – pregunto el joven.
  * \- Si ayudar, pues la muerte del elegido no puede ser aceptada. Causaría demasiado desequilibrio en nuestro mundo. Te mandaré al pasado con tus recuerdos intactos, ayudaras al elegido en su peligroso camino en mantener el equilibrio del mundo pokemon – dijo Arceus.
  * \- Al pasado, podre salvar a Ash – pregunto algo entusiasmado el joven, pero después se desanimó
  * – no tengo derecho a verle, no después de todo el daño que le cause.
  * \- Sabes joven la razón por la cual te sentías tan cercano a él. Porque siempre estaba en tu mente o porqué deseabas verle sin importar que – pregunto el Dios.
  * \- No ¿sabes la razón? – pregunto el humano.
  * \- Es porque eras su alma gemela. Si esa alma gemela de las historias que no son tan mentira, pero solamente aquellos que hicieron tanto por nuestro mundo se les concede este regalo. La familia de Ash recibió esta bendición por su desinteresado trabajo – explico el pokemon.
  * \- No puede ser no puedo ser digno de ese papel – respondió Alan, haciendo referencia al ser el alma gemela de Ash.
  * \- Pero lo eres y él lo sabía, por eso siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando te veía – dijo con una sonrisa **(NOTA: PUEDE ARCEUS SONREIR? SI NO PUEDE, EN MI HISTORIA LO HACE)**.
  * \- Pero yo… – trato de refutar el joven pero lo detuvo el Dios.
  * \- No joven esta oportunidad que te estoy dando no es solo para salvar este mundo, sino para que también tú puedas sanar y puedas enamorarte de la forma correcta con el elegido. Así que ¿aceptas?- pregunto el Dios.
  * \- Acepto – respondió sin dudar el moreno.
  * \- Entonces esta todo arreglado, cuando vuelvas abrir los ojos estarás en al inicio de tus 15 años en ese entonces el elegido estará entre su final de sus 13 e inicio de sus 14. Ustedes se diferencian un poco más de un año. Él debe estar terminado su viaje por la región Johto y debe estar a punto de iniciar su viaje por Hoen, te aconsejo de que lo empieces a acompañar desde esa región, pues en un momento de su viaje desde ese momento, se volverá a reunirse con algo de su pasado e historia familiar, que le podrá afectar y es mejor que estés con él en ese momento – le explico Arceus
  * \- Entiendo. Es increíble que allá viajado por otros regiones – se maravilló Alan y una vez más avergonzándose que no conocer bien al moreno más joven, pero se prometió que esta vez no solamente lo conocería bien, sino que lo protegería.
  * \- También le avisare a su hermana para que lo acompañe en su viaje, nunca lo acompaño pues además de estar muy ocupada con su profesión, también tenía que estar vigilando a las organizaciones criminales para evitar que perturbaran el equilibrio del mundo pokemon. Eso evito que no pudiera acompañarlo algo que siempre le entristeció, pues no hacían muchas cosas juntas desde la muerte de su padre – explico el Dios.
  * \- Ella no se enojara si los acompaño – pregunto el joven.
  * \- No, además no es como si su hermano no hubiera viajado con algunos amigos a través de los años. Bueno ya no hay tiempo que perder, he intervenido mucho en el mundo de Dialga y puede ponerse algo, gruñona por eso. Recuerda joven esto no es solo para salvar al elegido, sino también para que tu sanes y puedas tener una oportunidad tú y el elegido – termino de decir el Dios pokemon, mientras el humano desaparecía del lugar.



El silencio reino en el lugar hasta que el sonido de unos tacones resonaba por el lugar vacío.

  * \- En serio le mentiste al joven al decirle que me ibas a avisar, cuando en realidad me mandaras al pasado, porque al igual que mi hermano estoy muerta, por motivo de Lysandre y su criatura – le reclamo una joven mujer morena al dios pokemon.
  * \- Si le hubiera dicho eso, se hubiera sentido mas culpable de lo que ya se siente, suficiente tormento y heridas lleva consigo al pasado, le tomara mucho tiempo en sanar, inclusive con la ayuda de tu hermano – le explico el Dios a la joven.
  * \- Si es cierto, no la tendrán fácil ninguno de los 2, bueno envíame al pasado, buscare a Ash y viajare con él. Espero que mi presencia no le incomode, después de todo tener una hermana que además de doctora pokemon, también fue una top coordinadora leyend y una maestra pokemon, puede provocar algo de tensión – dijo algo triste la joven.
  * \- Tu hermano nunca se sintió mal de tus triunfos, todo lo contrario se sentía orgulloso de tener una hermana como tú, no dudes que estará feliz de viajar contigo –re confronto el pokemon a la joven.
  * \- Gracias Arceus – agradeció la joven.
  * \- Además también es hora de que te encuentres con tu alma gemela, debido a que estuviste muy concentrada en nosotros, nunca pudiste conocerle. Tu hermano no es el único que merece ser feliz – le afirmo el pokemon el ver que la joven quería refutar.
  * \- Bien tratare de conocer a mi alma gemela y tratare de ser feliz – le dijo la joven.
  * \- Eso está mejor. Ahora es hora de irte – le dijo el Dios y vio como la joven desaparecía y en su interior oraba que el destino estuviera de su lado y todo saliera bien, pues no habría una segunda oportunidad.




	2. ENFRENTANDO AL PASAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALAN SE DA CUENTA DE QUE EN VERDAD VOLVIO AL PASADO Y DEBE SER FRENTE A SUS FANTASMAS. PERO NO SE PREOCUEN EL PROFESOR AGUSTIN Y CHARMANDER ESTAN AHI PARA AYUDARLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA BUENO ES EL SEGUNDO CAP.  
> https://www.pinterest.es/jessicacarrera74/aura-del-alma/   
> RECUERDEN EL VINCULO ES PARA LA PAGINA DONDE ESTA LAS IMAGENES PARA QUE SE HAGAN IDEA DE LA HISTORIA  
> ADEMAS TODO LOS QUE VEAN (HOLA) Y EN LETRA CURSIVA ES LO QUE QUERIA DECIR EL POKEMON

**Capítulo 1**

**Enfrentado al pasado**

**ALAN POV**

Cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo es el techo de mi antigua habitación en el laboratorio del profesor Agustín. Espera ¿el laboratorio? Me levanto de golpe del lugar que estaba acostado y me doy cuenta de que es mi antigua habitación, la que arregle y viví en los años desde que el profesor me acogió.

No lo puedo creer, no fue un sueño el encuentro con Arceus, volví al pasado, pero lo peor cause la muerte de Ash. Me empiezo a quedar sin aire y no me doy cuenta de mí alrededor, hasta que escuchó que llaman a mi puerta, pero sigo en shock.

  * \- Alan, es hora de levantarse. El desayuno está listo – me informa un hombre de cabellos oscuros, que entrando al cuarto y al verme en la cama llorando, corre así mi – Alan que sucedió, te pasa algo, te duele algo – pregunta algo preocupado el profesor, mientras me abrazaba.
  * \- No… estoy bien. Solo fue un mal sueño – le respondo al profesor.
  * \- Si estás seguro bien, pero recuerda Alan estoy aquí para lo que necesites – me asegura el profesor y esto hace que algunas lágrimas caigan de mis ojos – Alan que te parece si bajamos, Cossette tiene panqueques de arándanos, tu favoritos listos – me interroga el profesor.
  * \- Yo, profesor deseo tomar un poco de aire freso – le pido, mientras tomo mi sudadera anaranjada, que no veía desde que me fui del laboratorio y salgo del cuarto.



Al llegar al jardín del laboratorio, trato de tranquilizar mi corazón, pues por mi mente todas las imágenes de los sucesos que viví, pasan por mi mente; pero en especial la muerte de Ash. Según Arceus debo ir a buscarlo en Hoen que debe estar iniciando su viaje por allá, pero no tengo el valor para mirarle a la cara, por todo lo que le hice, por mucho que esos sucesos no han ocurrido todavía y si depende de él no ocurrirán.

**AUTOR POV**

A pasado 2 semana desde que el joven de cabellos negros regreso al pasado y al parecer un tipo de depresión lo ha rodeado, preocupando a todos los miembros del laboratorio, humanos y pokemon por igual.

El único que parece saber qué es lo que anda mal con Alan es su compañero Charmander; él cual ha escuchado todo el tormento de su entrenador, pues se lo había confesado hace una semana, cuando sus pesadillas habían llegado a un punto que el joven asistente no podía dormir. El pokemon estaba triste, molesto e impotente. Triste por todo el sufrimiento que su humano había experimentado; molesto por ese hombre, Lysandre, por haberse aprovechado del corazón, amabilidad y compañerismo de su entrenador; e impotente pues no fue lo suficiente fuerte para protegerlo. Aunque su entrenador le aseguro que no tenía la culpa, pero en esta ocasión se haría más fuerte y ayudaría a su entrenador, era una promesa.

Por otro lado charmander trataba con mucha fuerza que su entrenador fuera a buscar a su alma gemela, que era el elegido. Todo pokemon había escuchado de él, incluso ella que se crio dentro del laboratorio. Pero su entrenador era muy terco, pero ella lo era más y lograría que su humano fuera a Hoen o dejaba de ser un tipo fuego. Y sabía quién podría ayudar y ese era el profesor, que al igual que muchos en el laboratorio estaba preocupado por su entrenador. Decidida el pokemon se dirigió hacia la oficina del profesor.

**AGUSTIN POV**

Estoy muy preocupado por Alan desde hace 2 semanas su estado de ánimo está muy decaído; no duerme por las noches; su apetito es poco, aunque Cossette y Sophie lo convence de comer, es forzado; y parece atormentado por algo que lo consume por dentro. Pero no se abre conmigo se guarda sus tormento, a pesar de que deseo ayudarlo. Había escuchado que la adolescencia era la etapa más dura que enfrentan los padres con sus hijos, al parecer es cierto.

Alan tiene 15 años cumplidos el 15 de agosto solo han pasado unos 20 días no puedo creer que esos pocos días después de su cumpleaños podrían a ver afectado su forma de ser. Suspiro pues no sé qué hacer para ayudar a Alan. Escucho la puerta de mi oficina abrirse, levanto el rostro y veo al charmander de Alan.

  * \- Hola charmander ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto al lagarto anaranjado, mientras él se acerca a mí.
  * \- Charmander! Der! ( _hola, profesor deseo hablar sobre Alan)_ – me dice aunque no lo puedo entender sé que me habla sobre Alan.
  * \- Si yo también estoy preocupado por él, pero no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo – le digo algo desesperado al pokemon.
  * \- Charmander! Charmander! _(pero yo sí sé que debemos hacer)_ – me dice algo emocionado el lagarto.
  * \- ¿Qué tratas de decir Charmander? – le pregunto al pokemon. En eso lo veo dirigirse hacia el globo terráqueo que tengo en la oficina y empieza a señalar un lugar en el mapa
  * – ¿Crees que debemos ir de viaje? – le pregunto.
  * \- Charmander! _(si, pero no a cualquier lugar sino a Hoen)_ – la veo asentirme y sigue señalándome un punto en el globo, me acerco y veo que es la región Hoen.
  * \- Debemos llevar a Alan a Hoen – le pregunto y veo como el pokemon asiente emocionado.



Pensándolo bien no sería mala idea, un cambio de aires podría ser lo que necesita Alan. Además sé que él se quedó en el laboratorio y no inicio su viaje como entrenador y se volvió mi asistente porque cree que me debe pagar por que lo acogí cuando era un niño de 4 años. Quizás sea la oportunidad para él de viajar, conocer nuevas persona y pokemon, y de vivir una gran aventura.

  * \- Si tienes razón Charmander, debemos hacer ese viaje hacia Hoen. Llamare a mi amigo el Profesor Birch, para ver si nos puede recibir por unos días y quizás en esos días podamos convencer a Alan de que viaje por la región – le digo al pokemon mientras me acerco a mi teléfono para contactar al profesor.



**AUTOR POV**

Un par de días después se ve a dos morenos un adulto y un adolecente moviéndose entre las personas del aeropuerto de la ciudad Lumiose. El más joven el atuendo que lleva fue un regalo de Sophie y Cossette, consiste en pantalón azul oscuro, camiseta blanca con cuello en color negro, una chaqueta rojo vino oscuro con fondo negro y botas de combate en negro; un collar con dije circular y una pulsera de tiras, regalos que las mujeres le habían entregado en su cumpleaños. Mientras que el mayor lleva una camisa morada, pantalones negros y zapatos cafés.

  * \- Profesor, no me a dicho hacia donde nos dirigimos – le pregunta el moreno más joven.
  * \- Es una sorpresa Alan, así que cuando lleguemos lo sabrás – decía emocionado el profesor, dándole una sonrisa al más joven y contagiando de alegría al menor.



Unas 10 horas después de vuelo

  * \- Bienvenidos a Ciudad Mossdeep – decía una voz femenina en los altavoces.



Alan junto a su Charmander, que después de adunas puedo ser liberado de su pokebola, veía asombrado el lugar y estaba algo preocupado, pues una sensación de que debería estar aquí era lo correcto, pero al mismo tiempo esa sensación le hacía querer correr.

  * \- Profesor en donde nos encontramos – pregunto el joven algo nervioso.
  * \- Pues Alan recibí la llamada de un amigo mío, el profesor Birch y como estabas algo deprimido pensé que podríamos viajar un poco y podrías despejarte – empezó a explicar el profesor, al ver algo nervioso al joven – Para responder tu pregunta nos encontramos en Ciudad Mossdeep, en la Región Hoen.



Al escuchar eso el joven moreno, no sabía que decir, su mente se encontraba en una especie de caos.

  * \- Yo… profesor… creo que iré… al baño un momento – le dijo el joven al profesor, mientras daba media vuelta y salía despavorido como si un enjambre de beedrill le persiguiera.
  * \- Bueno, creo que hubiera sido peor – dijo el profesor al Charmander de su pseudo hijo, al ver a este salir corriendo hacia el baño. Pero en su mente aún seguía preocupado por aquello que le atormentaba al joven.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP. POSIBLEMENTE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA SUBA OTRO CAP. DEJENSUS KUDOS Y COMENTARIOS


	3. Reencuentros, Encuentros y ¿Electricidad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con la aventura y Alan se encuentra con eco de su pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola a todos disculpen por no haber subido capitulo la semana pasada. Creo que todos sabemos sobre lo que esta pasando en el mundo y mi familia y yo hemos estado tomando muchas precauciones y turnos para salir, la mayoria trabajamos en el ambito de proteccion civil o salud asi que estamos saliendo y teniendo dificultades, sin contar con la compra de la canasta alimenticia y los productos de higiene personal.  
> No se como estemos la siguiente semana, pero hare lo posible para subir nuevo capitulo.  
> Sin mas Disfruten el nuevo cap.  
> Y recuerden la pagina de pinserest

**Capítulo 2**

**(NOTA UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACION TODO ESCRITO** _HOLA_ **SON PENSAMIENTO DE LAS PERSONAS)**

**Reencuentros, Encuentros y ¿Electricidad?**

**ALAN POV**

Llego al baño y me dirijo inmediatamente al lavado a mojarme la cara. _“Estoy en Hoen” “Estoy en Hoen”_ , es lo único que repite mi cerebro. Él escuchado antes que no importa los giros que de la vida, lo que tiene que pasar, va a pasar, no importa que tanto trates de evitarlo. Me tranquilizo lo mejor que puedo y vuelvo donde se encuentra el profesor, lo veo hablando con alguien de una arrendadora de autos. Me ve acercarse, me hace señas y se dirige hacia el exterior.

En el camino, Charmander camina a mi lado como tratar de consolarme. Unos pocos minutos nos detuvimos en un jeep, este será nuestro medio de transporte, mientras que estemos en la región.

**AUTOR POV**

A pesar del mal comienzo, el viaje hacia el pueblo Raíz Chica es lo suficientemente agradable para ambos morenos y el pokemon de fuego. Para el menor de los morenos, es agradable por la diversidad de pokemon que puede ver, ya que la última vez que vino a Hoen fue en su vida pasada y por órdenes de Lysandre y no pudo controlar nada de la naturaleza de la región.

El mayor de los morenos, siente el gran cambio de ánimo de su joven hijo y confirma que vendrá a este viaje no fue mala idea. Les tomamos un par de días para llegar a Raíz Chica por la autopista solo para vehículos.

El pueblo es muy pintoresco y rodeado de mucha naturaleza. El profesor Agustín le explica a Alan que es por esa razón que aquí se encuentra el laboratorio del profesor Birch, pues su investigación es más trabajo de campo en la naturaleza, que en un laboratorio cerrado como él. Alan piensa que todos los profesores tienen su forma única de investigación.

Después de seguir un camino de tierra, por media hora, llegó a un edificio blanco de 2 pisos. Al estacionar el auto un joven de mediados de sus 20 venta del edificio.

  * \- Hola deben ser los invitados del profesor Birch - saludo el joven de cabellos verdes.
  * \- Así es. Soy el profesor Agustín Sycamore de Ciudad Lumiose en Kalos. Y este es Alan - presenta al hombre mayor.
  * \- Mucho gusto - saludando a Alan inclinándose para mostrar un saludo cortes.
  * \- Mucho gusto a ambos, mi nombre es Joshua y soy el asistente de laboratorio del profesor Birch - se presentó el peli verde.
  * \- Un gusto y donde se encuentra Birch. No me digas que se olvidó que vendríamos, aunque no me sorprenda entre los de nuestro grupo era el más olvidadizo de todos, después de Elm - pregunto el mayor.
  * \- El profesor no se olvidó, pero hace como una hora un joven entrenador, que venía en un crucero, de otra región a viajar por Hoen llamo diciendo que su pokemon estaba muy enfermo - explicó el joven asistente.
  * \- Y porque no llevo el Centro Pokemon - pensé Alan que eso había sido lo más sensato, en vez de llamar a un laboratorio.
  * \- Lo que sucede es que aquí en Raíz Chica no hay centro pokemon, así que si hay algún pokemon enfermo pueden ser tratados aquí, pero si son muy graves podemos trasladarlo al Centro Pokemon más cercano que es Pueblo Oldale - trate el asistente.
  * \- ¡Oh! Que mal Eso explica porque Birch porque no está. Él fue a buscar al joven entrenador ya su pokemon ¿no es así? - pregunto al profesor.
  * \- Si así es - termino de respondedor y en eso se ve un jeep acercarse a alta velocidad.



Después de frenar el auto levanta una nube de polvo. Al despejarse, ve al profesor Birch caminado hacia su asistente.

  * \- Joshua prepara un área de tratamiento para pokemon eléctrico, al parecer fue expuesto a energía electromagnética y hay que tratarlo inmediatamente - ordeno el profesor.
  * \- Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda amigo - dijo Agustín, al reconocer su presencia y solicitar su ayuda.
  * \- Gracias Agustín aunque me hubiera gustado recibido en mejores circunstancias - Agradeció al profesor Birch - Ash trae a tu pikachu dentro del laboratorio.



Pidió el profesor entrando al laboratorio seguido de una figura más pequeña con un pikachu en sus brazos.

**ALAN POV**

Al escuchar el nombre del entrenador que fue ayudado por el amigo del profesor Agustín no lo puedo creer, mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos y después se disparó como un rapidash a todo galope. Al levantar mi mirada veo a la persona que no salía de mi mente en mi vida pasada y en esta nueva vida. Lo veo entrar al laboratorio su rostro hay una expresión de preocupación.

Reacciono al notar que además de Charmander soy el único que está afuera. Corro hacia dentro del laboratorio y veo como ambos profesores y el asistente, tratarán de tratar a pikachu. Veo a Ash preocupado en una esquina.

En mi mente sé que no merezco ni verle desde lejos, pero no puedo aguantar ver tan preocupado y desesperado.

  * \- No te preocupes ambos profesores saben lo que hacen. Pikachu estará a salvo, ya lo veras - le digo mientras pongo mi mano en su hombro para darle algo de apoyo.
  * \- Yo ... gracias, estoy bastante preocupado es la primera vez que viajo a otra región sin compañía de mis amigos y el equipo rocket nos atacó y no puedo ayudar a un pikachu. Quizás sea una mala idea tratar de iniciar desde cero como cuando inicie mi viaje pokemon a los 10 - escucho como se lamenta Ash no puedo permitirlo, porque sé que debió hacer hasta los impensables para defender a pikachu.



Iba de tratar de tratar entrar en razón, pero en eso escucho como el sistema comienza a sobrecargarse, solo puedo entrar en acción y eso es tirar al suelo a Ash y protegerle con mi cuerpo. Cuando el caos se disipa vemos como pikachu venta por el hoyo, que se formó en la pared por la explosión, muy desorientado.

**POV AUTOR**

Ash corre detrás de pikachu. Unos segundos después Alan le sigue acompañado por su Charmander.

Ambos profesores también seguirán a seguirle, el profesor Birch tomará los pokemones iniciales del nuevo entrenador que podrían venir en estos días. Al poco rato logran juntarse los 4 varones, en eso el profesor Birch le explica que es primordial que encuentre a pikachu, pues los niveles de electricidad dentro de su cuerpo son tan altos que podrían hacer estalar.

Escucha eso, hace que el joven kantosiano palideciera de manera muy drástica. Esta reacción preocupo a ambos kalosionos. El profesor Birch propuso separarse, ya que él conoció estos bosques como la palma de su mano ira por un lado y como para ellos este bosque les era desconocido sin problemas separarse.

**(NOTA. LA AUTORA ES MUY PEREZOZA Y VA A PASAR AL PUNTO IMPORTANTE)**

Ash, Alan, el profesor Agustín, el profesor Birch y May; una joven principiante que debería recibir su pokemon por el profesor y al enterarse de que no tendría que ser considerado ir a buscarle. Corrían detrás de pikachu el cual seguía desorientado y atacaba a todos. En eso ven un precipicio, al cual pikachu se va acercando muy rápidamente.

  * \- Pikachu detente - suplica su entrenamiento corriendo más rápido, tratando de alcanzar a su amigo.
  * \- Ash es muy peligroso - trata de alcanzarlo Alan.



Pero Ash acelera el paso y cuando ve caer a pikachu, sin duda en lanzarse detrás de él. Esta acción es vista por todos de manera preocupada, pero de manera aterrada por parte de Alan porque no puede creer que Ash pueda estar en peligro inminente de muerte. Cuando trata de seguirle es detenido por el profesor Agustín, y este esta asombrado por el miedo que ve en los ojos del joven, y lo hace más preocupado. Cuando se vuelve a ver la manera de salvar a Ash una voz se escucha.

  * \- En definitiva tú heredaste el actuar temerario de nuestro padre - dijo una voz como campanas, suave y delicado, se escucha. En eso ven una joven montada en un gran pidgeot con algunas plumas en azul muy hermoso. La mano derecha de la joven esta estirada hacia abajo y se ve como sostiene a Ash. Este mira hacia arriba y exclama ...
  * \- Hermana mayor - saludando muy feliz de verla.
  * \- Hola a ti también hermanito, aunque esperaba una mejor manera de encontrar - le dije mientras baja al joven moreno al suelo y esta, también bajaba y regresaba a su pokemon a su pokebola a descansar.



En eso ve a varias personas acercarse a su hermano, reconoce a 2 de su vida pasada. Que la compañera de viaje de su hermano por Hoen y Alan la alma gemela de su hermano y el otro que había regresado al pasado al igual que ella. Ve al joven Alan como abraza a su hermano, al mismo tiempo regañándole por hacer algo tan imprudente.

Esa acción sorprende al profesor Agustín, pues sabe que Alan es muy tímido y retraído con los extraños, pero con este joven entrenador no solo muestra compañerismo de años de conocerse, sino que también se preocupa de una manera muy personal. Cuando están a punto de regresar al laboratorio para tratar al pokemon, un brazo mecánico toma un pikachu de los brazos de Ash y después.

  * \- Prepárense para los problemas - Dijo la voz de una mujer algo desanimada **(NOTA RECUERDEN QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO JESSIE ESTA DESANIMADA POR COMO VA SU VIDA HASTA AHORA)**
  * \- Para proteger el mundo de la devastación.
  * \- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestras naciones.
  * \- Para denunciar a los machos de la verdad y el amor.
  * \- Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.
  * -Jessie
  * \- James.
  * \- El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.
  * \- Ríndase ahora o prepárense a luchar.
  * \- ¡Meowth¡ Así es
  * \- Wobbuffet.
  * \- Equipo Rocket regrésenme a pikachu - exigió Ash.
  * \- Si crees que vamos a regresarte lo que robamos mejor piénsalo mejor. Ahora para evitar que pikachu se pueda escapar. Que comienza la absorción de poder - dijo Meowth mientras oprimía un botón y se sentía como sacaba la electricidad del cuero de pikachu, haciéndole sufrir un poco.
  * \- ¡Pikachu! - Grito Ash tratando de alcanzarlo, pero su hermana lo detuvo.
  * \- Ash espera, utilizamos al equipo rocket a nuestro favor. Meowth dijo que su máquina absorbería la electricidad, si es así esa máquina puede absorber la sobre carga de pikachu y salvarlo - dijo mientras todos entendieron lo que quería la hermana de Ash.



Entonces ven como la máquina del equipo rocket absorbe electricidad y al mismo tiempo dejando que muchos rayos salieran. En eso uno de ellos golpeó a la bicicleta de mayo destruyéndola. Después de un rato casi lleno el nivel de absorción de la máquina, ve a un pikachu mejor, en eso comienza a descargar su impactrueno y termina la máquina y haciéndola estallar.

Se ve al equipo rocket despegar ya pikachu en el suelo de pie como vencedor, pero casi de inmediato cae desmayado, los humanos se le acerca para socórrele. Al ver que solo esta desmayado por el agotamiento, se dirigen hacia el laboratorio. los humanos se le acerca para socórrele. Al ver que solo esta desmayado por el agotamiento, se dirigen hacia el laboratorio. los humanos se le acerca para socórrele. Al ver que solo esta desmayado por el agotamiento, se dirigen hacia el laboratorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el captulo. dejen sus comentario y kudos. Nos vemos si Dios lo permite la proxima semana y todos sigan las indicaciones sanitarias de sus paises.


	4. Iniciando el viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el grupo se conocen entre si.   
> Ash recibe una grandiosa sorpresa y por doble.  
> Agustin y Alan logran llegar a un acuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno hola a todos, espero que esten bien y a salvo en su hogares.  
> me disculpo por la tardanza, las semanas han estado algo pesadas. Pero hubo una alegria bien recibida uno de los pacientes que teniamos en cuidados intensivos se recupero y esta mejor cada dia.  
> es una buena noticia en estos dias.  
> sin mas disfruten del nuevo capitulo y recuerden la pagina de pinterest el link se los dejo por ahi  
> https://www.pinterest.es/jessicacarrera74/aura-del-alma/

**Iniciando el viaje**

**(NOTA. RECUERDEN TODO LO QUE ESTA** _(ENTRE PARENTESIS Y CURSIVA_ _)_ **ES LO QUE QUERIA DECIR EL POKEMON)**

**AUTOR POV**

Llegando al laboratorio inmediatamente revisan a pikachu. Al revisarle se dan cuenta que sus niveles de electricidad ya son estables y solo necesita un buen descanso. Como les llevo gran parte del día rescatar a pikachu, el profesor les ofrece habitaciones a todos y le informa a May que mañana podrá escoger su pokemon inicial.

Se hace y sirve la cena, y se empieza a discutir algunos puntos.

  * \- Siento no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Euriel Le’Black soy la hermana mayor de Ash y antes de preguntar, tenemos los mismos padres, pero por motivos de la presión de los medios al enterarse de la muerte de nuestro padre, mamá decidió utilizar el nombre de soltera de su madre para que Ash y ella pudieran vivir una vida un poco más tranquila – se presenta e informa la morena.
  * \- No hay problema se entiende – asegura el profesor Birch.
  * \- Si es cierto. Aunque Ash parece que no ha bajado a cenar – indaga el profesor Agustín.
  * \- Difícilmente logren separarlo de pikachu hasta que el mismo vea que está bien – les dice la morena
  * – Por cierto ustedes van a viajar por Hoen – pregunto y señalando a May y Alan.
  * \- Si estoy iniciando mí viaje pokemon – respondió la menor de todos algo insegura.
  * \- Yo no estoy viajando, solo vengo por un viaje corto – empezó a decir Alan, pero… -



Alan deberías quedarte en Hoen y viajar, estoy seguro que Ash y Euriel, permitirían tu presencia – animo el profesor Agustín.

  * \- ¿eh? Yo creo que podría pensarlo – dijo algo triste el joven – Me disculpan creo que perdí el apetito – terminó de decir, mientras salía del comedor.
  * \- Lo hice de nuevo, no puedo hacer las cosas bien con Alan últimamente – dijo algo desanimado el profesor Agustín.
  * \- Bueno profesor, le dio a entender que no quería su compañía y que nos lo estaba echando a Ash y a mí – trato de aclarar la morena.
  * \- Pero no es así – aseguro el moreno mayor.
  * \- Pues entonces vaya y acláreselo – le dijo la morena, mientras señalaba la puerta.



El profesor salió y empezó a buscar a Alan y lo encontró en la parte de atrás del laboratorio junto con Charmander.

* * *

**ALAN POV**

Escucho que alguien se acerca y veo que es el profesor Agustín. Me siento algo avergonzado, pues sé que él desea que viaje, conozca a más personas y me divierta; pero sentí como si me quisiera lejos de su vida.

  * \- Al parecer no puedo hacer las cosas bien contigo Alan – me dijo mientras se sienta en el suelo conmigo.
  * \- Lo siento profesor – me disculpo.
  * \- No tienes que hacerlo Alan. Estas en una etapa que puede ser difícil para ti, sin contar que hay algo que te perturba y no te voy a presionar para que me lo digas. Quiero que me lo digas por tu propia voluntad, así que cuando estés listo estaré ahí para escucharte – me dice, haciendo que me sienta cálido como cuando me abrazaba cuando tenía pesadillas hace años atrás.
  * \- Yo… gracias profesor – le digo con voz algo cortada.
  * \- No hay nada que agradecer Alan, eres un hijo para mí – me dice, asombrándome – Por la cara de asombro, no lo digo muy a menudo. Alan eres mi hijo, no importa que no compartamos sangre, el criarte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. Y no importa el camino que tomes, siempre estere ahí para ti y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti – me dice mientras me abraza.



Yo en sus brazos empiezo a sollozar, pues siento que un gran peso y sombra se han quitado de mi mente y corazón. Siento a Charmander uniéndose al abrazo.

  * \- Y bien Alan deseas viajar por Hoen – me pregunta el profesor
  * – La razón por lo que te lo sugerí, fue que te llevas fabulosamente con Ash y quiero que experimentes más de la vida. Además Euriel es mayor que ustedes y se ve muy responsable. No importa que quiera que experimentes de la vida Alan, me preocuparía si no tuvieras alguien responsable contigo – me explica el profesor.
  * \- Yo… en realidad si me gustaría viajar con Ash, pero… - le miro sintiéndome algo incómodo.
  * \- No te preocupes Alan, el laboratorio no se ira a ningún lado y es tu hogar a donde siempre podrás volver. Además hice este viaje a Hoen para sacarte y animarte, se ha conseguido no tengo porque quejarme – me asegura el profesor.
  * \- Si entonces, si me gustaría viajar – le confirmó al profesor.



Ya un pocos más tranquilos, nos quedamos viendo un momento el cielo nocturno y nos regresamos hacia dentro.

**AUTOR POV**

A la mañana siguiente, el laboratorio está lleno de movimiento. Los ocupantes del laboratorio se dirigen hacia donde sale el fabuloso olor de comida. Al llegar al comedor se encuentran con la mesa puesta, con varios platos llenos de panqueques, unos platos con ensalada de frutas, jugo de baya meloc y café. Todos están a sombrados por el gran desayuno que se les presenta.

  * \- Vaya buenos días han despertado todos. Tú también pikachu, me alegra que te encuentres bien – saluda una morena.
  * \- Buenos días hermana. Ya que este desayuno lo hiciste tú, debe estar delicioso – dice Ash a su hermana, mientras se sienta en una de las sillas.



Esta acción es seguida por todos y empieza a desayunar. Sin duda después del primer bocado no para de escuchar las alabanzas sobre lo sabroso que esta la comida. Ya terminado el desayuno.

Todos se dirigen hacia la habitación donde se encuentran los entrantes de Hoen.

  * \- Bueno May es hora de decidir tu primer pokemon. Primero tenemos a Treecko – dice el profesor mientras lanza una pokebola. De ahí sale un pokemon verde. Este lanza una mira fuerte y asusta a May.
  * \- Hay que feo – dice algo asustada.
  * \- Hay como puedes decir eso May, es lindo – arrulla Ash, haciendo sonreír a Alan.
  * \- También hay que saber, que treecko es famoso por darle una gran vitalidad a los árboles que habitan – explica Euriel.
  * \- Eso es cierto Euriel. Bueno el siguiente es Mudkip – dijo el profesor Birch lanzando otra pokebola y de ella salió un pequeño anfibio color azul.
  * \- Este debe ser un tipo agua – también arrullo Ash.
  * \- Si así es. Mudkip es tipo agua – afirmo Alan también acompañando a Ash en acariciar al pequeño pokemon.
  * \- Pues el no obedece las ordenes que le di – dijo May algo enojada, ya todos sabían que había tenido una mala experiencia con anterioridad con el pokemon de agua.
  * \- Quizás fue porque no especificaste el ataque. Es un pokemon novato, para un entrenador novato. Si le dijiste que hiciera pistola de agua, él lo hizo pero lo a punto a lo primero que vio. Si le hubieras dicho pistola de agua a la poochyena, el resultado podría a ver sido diferente – trato de explicar como de defender la morena.
  * \- Bueno mejor sigamos. Y por último tenemos a torchic – dijo el profesor Birch, mientras lanzaba la última pokebola y de ahí Salir un pequeño pollito anaranjado, el cual al ver a May corre a acurrucarse en sus pies.
  * \- Bueno este no esta tan malo, elijo a Torchic – decidió May.
  * \- Bien entonces ya podemos salir – dijo emocionado Ash.
  * \- Espera un momento Ash hay algo que todavía falta – le aviso su hermana.
  * \- Así que es – pregunto algo curioso Ash.
  * \- Bueno a ti como que se te olvido de algunas cosas – le dijo su hermana, mientras le entregaba una pokebola.



Ash no sabía lo que se le había olvidado, así que lanzo la pokebola de ahí salió un Pidgeot. La cual al ver a Ash se lanzó inmediatamente a picotearle.

  * \- ¡AH! Pidgeot tranquilízate – grito Ash tratando de quitarse el pokemon enojado. Cuando lo hizo – Pidgeot que haces aquí – pregunto Ash.
  * \- Como que hace aquí. Se te olvido que prometiste recogerla después que viajaras por las Islas Naranja, pero te desviaste e iniciaste tu viaje por Johto – le reclamo la morena mayor.
  * \- Pero pensé de que ella estaría mejor con la barbada – trato de defenderse Ash.
  * \- Puede ser cierto, pero ella espero por ti. Por suerte para ti sabia donde quedaba el laboratorio del profesor Oak y pudo ir ahí – le aseguro su hermana.
  * \- ¡oh! Pidgeot, perdóname creía que estarías mejor ahí – dijo Ash al pokemon volador, mientras le abrazaba y este abrazo le era correspondido por el pokemon – Oye amiga deseas volver a viajar conmigo – le pregunto Ash.
  * \- ¡Pidgeot! _(¡Claro que sí!)_ – exclamo el pokemon volador.
  * \- Bien bienvenida a bordo – le dijo Ash al pokemon volador.
  * \- Bueno ahora este es el siguiente – le dijo su hermana, mientras le entregaba otra pokebola. Al lanzarla aparece un pokemon verde-marrón.
  * \- ¿Larvitar? – pregunto Ash asombrado. Al ser llamado el pokemon gira y ve al humano al cual le había tomado mucho cariño. Corre hacia él y se lanza a sus brazos.
  * \- ¡Larvitar! ¡Lar! _(me alegro volver a ver Ash_ ) – exclamaba el pokemon tipo roca.
  * \- Larvitar no deberías estar en Monte Plateado – pregunto el joven entrenador.
  * \- Pues según la guardabosques Maison. Larvitar ha estado muy inquieto últimamente y ha deseado salir y cada vez que se mencionaba tu nombre actuaba aún más renuente para salir. Así que pensaron que viajar de nuevo contigo sería una gran experiencia para el joven Larvitar – le explico la hermana del moreno.
  * \- Eso es cierto Larvitar – pregunto Ash y el pokemon asentía – Pues nada me gustaría tenerte en el equipo Larvitar – dijo Ash mientras abrazaba al pokemon tipo roca.
  * \- Bueno eso es una suerte bastante grande. Iniciando tu viaje por Hoen y ya tiene 2 pokemones más en tu equipo – alabo el profesor Agustín. Después de eso todos se acomodaron para el viaje.



Ash se cambió en una ropa que le confecciono su hermana. Pues su madre había empezado un negocio de restaurante, para entretenerse un poco y no tuvo tiempo de confeccionarle algo **(NOTA AQUÍ HACEMOS COMO SI SU ROPA EN LOS ULTIMOS CAP ERA IGUAL A LA QUE VIAJABA POR JOHTO Y NO VA SER IGUAL A LA QUE EL ANIME).**

La ropa consistía en una sudadera blanca con algunos diseños geométricos en las mangas; una chaqueta acolchada en verde menta; pantalones largos en verde oscuro con algunos bolsillos, y zapatillas blancas con verde. La gorra era en blanco con un fondo negro al frente y un pequeño diseño de pokebola en verde-caña.

Se veía un poco más maduro e inocente con esos colores. Ese pensamiento además de hermoso paso por la mente de Alan, haciéndole sonrojar.

Alan también estaba listo con sus cosas, así como un nuevo pokemon. Al parecer el treecko del profesor Birch se encariño con Alan y ahora es su nuevo compañero de equipo junto con Charmander.

El profesor Agustín también esta listo, por pedido de Alan los acompañara hasta Ciudad Petalburg, de ahí se dirigiría hacia Ciudad Mossdeep para tomar un vuelo a Kalos. El auto que rentaron Joshua se lo haría llegar a Petalburg, pues tenía que hacer una comprar en esa ciudad.

May estaba algo preocupada pues su bicicleta estaba arruinada. Eso lo declaro, haciendo que Ash y pikachu se incomodaran un poco.

  * \- Técnicamente hablando fue culpa del equipo Rocket. Pero más personas en el grupo no está de más – dijo la morena, apareciendo ante todos y asombrándoles por lo bella que estaba.



Su ropa consistía en un pantalón largo negro; un vestido corto a medio muslo en color morado con mangas hasta los codos en negro; en la cintura había un corsé negro con cordones en morado; en sus manos había unos guantes negros sin dedos; en sus pies había unas botas hasta las media pierna en morado oscuro; en su cuello había un relicario y por ultimo su cabello caía a lo largo hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas en una trenza.

Cuando salieron de la impresión, todos empezaron a caminar hacia el siguiente pueblo que era pueblo Oldale. Mientras se alejaban se despedían del profesor Birch y de Joshua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno hasta aqui el cap. espero poder actualizar con continuidad.  
> dejen sus kudos y comentarios.  
> y todos sigan las indicaciones de salud de sus paises

**Author's Note:**

> hola a todos espero que les haya agradado. dejen comentarios y kudos!!!.  
> nos vemos como en una semana.  
> Aquí también dejo mi pagina de Pinterest para que vean algunas imágenes y puedan hacerse a la idea de algunas escenas de la historia.  
> https://www.pinterest.es/jessicacarrera74/aura-del-alma/


End file.
